Peter O'Toole
Peter O'Toole (1932 - 2013) Film Deaths *''Lawrence of Arabia'' (1962) [T.E. Lawrence]: Killed in a motorcycle accident at the beginning of the movie; the rest of the film depicts his life in flashback. *''Lord Jim'' (1965) [Lord Jim]: Shot to death (off-screen) by the town headman after Peter leaves the shotgun within his reach and walks away; we hear the shot after the scene cuts away to Daliah Lavi. (Thanks to Brian) *''The Night of the Generals'' (1967) [General Tanz]: Commits suicide by shooting himself. (Thanks to Robert) *''Casino Royale ''(1967) [Peter O'Toole]: Gunned down, along with all the other bagpipers by Ursula Andress. *''Murphy's War'' (1971) [Murphy]: Drowned when he goes down with the ship. (Thanks to Fred) *''Man of La Mancha'' (1972) [Don Quixote de La Mancha/Miguel de Cervantes]: Playing a dual role as both the author Cervantes and his character Don Quixote, "Don Quixote" dies of old age/natural causes in a deathbed scene in the story-within-the-story portion. (Thanks to Pfizer) *''Caligula'' (1979) [Emperor Tiberius Caesar]: Strangled with a scarf by Guido Mannari while Malcolm McDowell looks on. (TIberius was in his 70s when he died.) (Thanks to Robert) *''Supergirl (Supergirl: The Movie)'' (1984) [Zaltar]: Falls into a vortex while climbing a wall with Helen Slater, who looks on helplessly. (Thanks to Michael) *''The Dark Angel (Uncle Silas)'' (1987) [Uncle Silas]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by taking an overdose of laudanum. (Thanks to Aaron) *''The Rainbow Thief'' (1990) [Prince Meleagre]: Commits suicide by drowning himself in a flooding underground tunnel, when he deliberately releases Omar Sharif's hand while Omar is trying to pull him up. We see Peter disappear beneath the water; his body is not shown. *''Wings of Fame'' (1990) [Cesar Valentin]: Shot in the chest by Colin Firth at a press conference early in the movie; the rest of the film depicts Peter & Colin's experiences in the afterlife. *''The Seventh Coin'' (1993) [Emil Saber]: Shot multiple times by police rifleman John Rhys-Davies, to stop him shooting Alexandra Powers and Navin Chowdhry, with Peter returning fire before falling off a wall (his body is later seen lying on a murial as onlookers pray over him). (Thanks to Brian) *''Troy ''(2004) [Priam]: Killed by Brian Cox. (Thanks to Germboygel) *''Venus'' (2006) [Maurice]: Dies of old age/heart failure while sitting on a bench on the beach with Jodie Whittaker. (There is also an earlier film-within-the-film scene showing one of his acting jobs, in which he "dies" of old age in a hospital bed.) (Thanks to Jonah) *''Stardust ''(2007) [King]: Dies of old age/natural causes. *''For Greater GloryFor Greater Glory (2012)''(2012) (Cristiada) ''[''Father Christopher]: Shot to death by a firing squad. TV Deaths *''Hitler: Rise to Power ''(2003 TV Mini Series) [President Paul von Hindenburg]: Dies of lung cancer while in bed. Noteworthy Connections *Ex-husband of Sian Phillips. *Father of Kate O'Toole. O'Toole, Peter O'Toole, Peter O'Toole, Peter O'Toole, Peter O'Toole, Peter O'Toole, Peter O'Toole, Peter Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Actors playing themselves Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Historical death scenes Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Historically inaccurate death scenes Category:Death scenes by heart failure Category:Emphysema victims Category:Pneumonia victims Category:Actors who died in Matthew Vaughn Movies Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Actors who died in Wolfgang Petersen Movies Category:Death scenes by emphysema Category:Stage Actors Category:Crime Stars Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Drama Stars Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:People who died in a James Bond film Category:Actors who died in Arnold Schwarzenegger Movies Category:Actors who died in Roger Donaldson Movies Category:Disney Stars Category:MGM Stars Category:Paramount Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Columbia Stars Category:BBC Stars Category:TriStar Stars Category:DC Stars Category:Universal Stars Category:WB Stars Category:Orion Stars Category:Lionsgate Stars Category:ABC Stars Category:HBO Stars Category:PBS Stars Category:NBC Stars Category:Deaths in the Columbia universe Category:Deaths in the Paramount universe Category:Deaths in the TriStar universe Category:Deaths in the DC universe Category:Deaths in the WB universe Category:Deaths in the Orion universe